When It Happens
by fictionlover94
Summary: What happens when Giovanni is arrested? What's left for team rocket?


"Good morning this bright and early Unova morning, I'm Paige Browning with this morning's channel three news," said the brunette woman in the TV.

James, Jessie, and there cat Pokémon companion meowth, turned and looked at the screen. The woman went through many things, and they were hoping that they were on the news. Well they were until she showed a mug shot of Giovanni. Curious they walked over to hear it better. What just happened? Surely he wasn't in trouble was he?

"Earlier this morning Giovanni the leader of the Viridian city gym in the Kanto region was captured by the team of Jenny's. He was caught doing illegal Pokémon trades and tried as leader of Team Rocket as well. He had been taken into custody and is sentenced for 50 years to life. It looks like the cat is now out of the bag," she said with a little joke, his main pokemon was a persian. "And in other news…"

All three of them stopped short after hearing that, Giovanni had been caught? What was going to happen to them? The news lady was going losing their attention as she went on about Caitlin of the Elite Four getting defeated by Adler. Or something about Cynthia going back to her home in the Sinnoh region.

Each team rocket member felt something different run through them thinking about what they heard. James felt a shiver run down his spine, could this finally be the moment. Was it now that time when they split apart? It wasn't that they had a choice; each of them had made plans if something like this happened. Jessie stared coldly at the television wanting it to burst into tiny pieces. Meowth only looked like he needed a hug for once in a long time...

"So what's going to happen to us?" asked Meowth unsure. Surely they had an idea of what they would do if this should ever happen. Jessie and James looked at each other unsure, until finally Jessie spoke up.

Now would be the time for her to finally think about it. Jessie had been trying to think what life would be like without team rocket but that was pretty hard. All those years she was tracking down some lousy kid's pickachu and always failing at it. Before that she had failed at being a nurse, staying in a bike gang, and being a well known dancer. The only thing Jessie remembered being really good at and liking it was being a coordinator.

"If we're really at this alone then I'm going back to being a coordinator," she said. This seemed like a good plan she got to the finals in Sinnoh, planning those appeal rounds were amazing with all of her pokemon. "I'll probably go back to Sinnoh."

She caught her breath wondering what everybody else was going to say. Perhaps this was a bad idea to split up the team. For all they knew the Kanto Jenny's released all of there pokemon to the wild. While Jessie was pondering this James was making his own decisions. James finally nodded respecting her decision; he had his own plan ever since he went to the Hoenn region.

"I thought of going back to Hoenn," he admitted. "Pop-pop and nanny could probably use the help with sick Pokémon. I really liked it there growing up, I could get chimecho back."

Not to mention it would be far away from my parents, he thought silently. He wouldn't have to get married to Jessiebelle if he explained the situation really well. His grandparents would understand and eventually he would learn how to stick up to his parents.

Meowth was quiet and realized that all of them had a plan. So this really was goodbye for all of them, his only problem was that he had no clue where he was going. Maybe back to Kanto, start anew in a different region? Work with a pokemon doctor?

All of them stood teetering on the edge of breaking down. They had got there final checks and had cashed them out. Giovanni's assistant left enough for the teams to get by at least for now.

**Alright to write a sequel or not to write a sequel? Cause if I do it will be a James/OC fan fiction and a Jessie and Cassidy fan fiction. I think it would be hilarious to see both of them living together for some odd reason but not much of TatuShipping more like a friendship thing. **


End file.
